Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a method and system for hybrid wind power generation and more specifically to method and system for effective usage of batteries for optimizing hybrid wind power generation.
Wind farms include wind turbines spread over a large area of land that harness wind energy to generate power for utility purposes. Wind farms are coupled to a grid with each farm expected to provide a predefined or forecasted amount of power at a fixed power rating to the grid. However, due to the uncontrollable variations in the wind energy, such as wind speed, it is difficult to continuously provide the predefined amount of power at the fixed power ratings, and there is always some difference between the power supplied from the wind farm and the predefined amount of power.
One approach for compensation in a situation where wind turbines of a wind farm are unable to supply the required power is to use supplementary energy storage in the wind farm. Accordingly, a hybrid wind power generation system may be established to provide required power to the grid. Further, when using the hybrid wind power generation system, additional power generated by the wind turbine may be stored in the energy storage system.
Energy storage systems of hybrid wind power generation systems typically include one or more batteries for supplying and storing energy based on power generated by the wind turbine. When using a battery, it is desirable to optimize battery usage for longer battery life. When a simple feedback based control algorithm is employed for smoothing power generated by the wind turbine, a battery may be operated at a saturated level causing undesirable and large cycling. Battery cycling affects the life of the battery and increases the frequency of battery replacement scheduling.
Therefore, it would be desirable to more optimally use the battery such that overall operation cost of the hybrid wind system is reduced.